Field of Invention
The invention is directed to a test structure. More particularly, the invention is directed to a test structure of a display panel and a test structure of a tested display panel.
Background of the Invention
Generally, in a process of manufacturing a display panel, a signal line on a substrate is often required to undergo electrical inspection, so as to determine whether the signal line is functioned well. According to the inspection method, a specific signal, is input to the to-be-tested signal line, and an output signal is received from an end of the signal line; thereby, whether the electrical properties of the signal line are favorable may be determined.
At present, to measure the signal output from the end of the signal line, a probe is employed to directly contact the end of the signal line, so as to receive the output signal. To enable the probe to contact the end of the signal line, it is often required to destructively cleave and pierce the substrate above the end of the signal line, so as to expose the end of the signal line. Thereby, the inspection procedure becomes more complicated, and significant time is required to be spent on the inspection. Moreover, it is difficult to accurately and successfully cleave and pierce the substrate. In addition, due to the conventional requirement for destructively cleaving and piercing the substrate above the end of the signal line, the location where the inspection is performed with use of the probe is often in a non-display region of the display panel, so as not to hinder the consistent display of the entire frame.